


Hands Off!

by Niektete (therealfroggy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/Niektete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's... well, boyfriend lets people know that Harry is off limits. Harry finds this sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Off!

“Why, hello, Harry.”

George's voice was smooth as honey. Harry swallowed heavily. He wished the older boy wouldn't look at him like that; not like he was about to pounce on him. And not because he was afraid of their pranks, either; he could handle turning purple or growing an extra nose.

But he really, really didn't know how to respond to that kind of look when he was naked.

Not that he shouldn't be naked; he was in the shower, after all. In the Quidditch locker room. Gryffindor versus Hufflepluff; they'd totally eradicated the yellow team. He needed a shower.

“Because, hello, Harry,” Fred said, suddenly appearing behind his brother with a grin like a vicious but well-fed cat.

“Er, hiya,” Harry said uncertainly, trying to discreetly cover himself up by moving his towel a bit. When neither twin said anything, he smiled slightly at them and went into the showers, turning on one of the shower heads.

As he stood under the spray, Harry let himself relax. _Hot. Nice._ He didn't hear the twins' approach until someone suddenly grasped his shoulders and he jumped.

“Relax, Harry, mate,” said George's voice in his ear. “You should unwind a bit.”

“Yeah,” agreed Fred's voice in Harry's other ear. “Old Voldie's dead; no need to go around all... tense.”

Harry bit his lip. One pair of hands started gently massaging his shoulders. It felt good.

Another pair of hands began stroking deftly along his hip bones. It felt better.

“Um, you two, I'm not really -”

“Not really what, Harry?” George breathed into the skin of his neck. Harry wanted to tilt his head to give the redhead full access, but refrained.

“Not really gay?” Fred laughed, sliding around until he could face the blushing boy. Harry noticed he was naked, and supposed his brother must be in a similar state.

“No, that'd be a lie,” George mused, letting his lips fasten onto Harry's earlobe for a moment before continuing. “Not really sexually aroused by you?”

“Huge lie,” Fred answered, glancing down. His grin spread even wider. “Well... at least a big one.”

Harry swallowed heavily. One hand curled slowly around his erection and he groaned ever so slightly. God, that felt good!

“N-no,” he stuttered, trying not to lean into the touch of strong hands on his chest. “I'm not... not really -”

“Allowed to engage in such deplorable activities on school grounds.”

Harry froze. He knew that voice. That cold-as-a-tomb, highly displeased, should-belong-to-Dracula-himself voice.

“Professor Snape!” George exclaimed, suddenly removing his hands from Harry's hips. “We were just -”

“You are leaving, mister and mister Weasley. I will deal with you later. Mister Potter, you and I will have to discuss your actions,” Snape drawled, glaring at them without any emotion entering his voice.

Fred and George scrambled out of the showers, threw their clothing on hastily and left the room within half a minute. Harry was left alone, naked, in front of Snape, who was glaring at him openly now that the room was empty save for the two of them.

“I -” Harry began, but Snape was on him before he could say another word. The older man closed a hand gently around Harry's throat, then backed the boy up until they were pressed together, Harry's bare back against the cold stone wall.

“You are not really available,” Snape snarled, then smirked viciously at his student. “Or have you decided to put an end to our... arrangement?”

Harry swallowed, feeling his pulse thrown back against his skin from Snape's cold, agile fingers. “No, sir.”

“Don't call me that,” Snape purred, letting his hand slide down from the boy's neck to his shoulder. “You know I want to hear my name spilling from your lips when I break you.”

“Yes... Severus,” Harry moaned, feeling the fully clothed body of the Potions Master press against his skin. “Yes.”

“So have you lost interest in our arrangement?” Snape insisted, gripping Harry's hips and pressing them against his own. Harry drew a sharp breath at the contact, feeling Snape's erection against his own through layers of clothing.

“No,” Harry ground out. “I tried telling them.”

“You should have tried harder,” Snape growled, grasping Harry's erection and stroking slowly. “No other man... touches this while you are mine.”

“I tried, Severus,” Harry pleaded, bucking his hips as the older man stroked harder. “I was... oh... You haven't even given me a snog for ages!”

“Ah, to be seventeen,” Snape said softly, his voice dipping to a velvet caress. “To be so eager for satisfaction you would rather have two _Weasleys_ than... me?”

“No,” Harry breathed, eyes shut tightly in concentration, not wanting to come yet. “I never... I want... you, Severus.”

“Then perhaps you should prove it, Harry,” Snape purred, his hips gyrating slowly into Harry's. “Prove to me that you still desire what I give you.”

Harry said nothing. They'd been blowing and jerking each other off for almost two months, going at it like desperate thirteen-year olds in fake detentions and empty classrooms. Harry had never imagined he could want sex as badly as he did when he was being stroked to painful hardness by Severus Snape.

For well over a month, Severus had clearly wanted to take things further, but Harry had been careful not to give him any incentive.

For three weeks, Harry had been dying for Severus to take things as far as physiology would allow, but he had still kept the dark man from getting ideas by firmly ignoring the hopeful caresses.

Now, he decided it was time to play his final ace.

“Okay,” Harry whispered, slowly sliding his knee up along the outside of Snape's thigh until he could hook it around the other man's hip. “Let me prove it to you, Severus.”

Snape groaned and buried his face in Harry's neck, breathing in the scent of the young body. _So deliciously fragile._ He wanted to make the boy scream, and finally, _finally_ , he was going to make him scream with true passion.

“Fuck me.” The heated command sent a shiver of anticipation through the older man, and he pressed harder against Harry's body.

“I will, Harry. I will break you as I have before, and you will moan my name when I do it.”

Harry gave a breathy moan in the affirmative and slid his arms around his professor's neck. Pressing their lips together, he felt the hardness pressing into his stomach and his own answering erection. It was electric.

“Mmm, Severus, now,” Harry begged, feeling strong hands on his hips moving them away from the cold stone wall and towards the dressing room.

“I should think there are more appropriate places for our first... encounter of this nature,” Snape said, reaching for his wand.

“None more romantic,” Harry laughed, placing a hand on Severus' wand. “Cushioning Charm on the floor?”

“I should think I can do better than that.”

A mattress was quickly conjured in front of one of the benches, and with another wave, Snape was as naked as Harry. As if on afterthought, the older man locked and warded the door to the room, guaranteeing them some privacy.

Wordlessly, Harry knelt on the mattress, looking up at Snape with a mischievous smirk. If the older man had known Harry had been almost as eager for it as he had been himself, then Harry would most definitely have been well and truly fucked weeks ago. But Harry had been saving it for a situation like this. When he needed an extra bargaining chip.

“But Severus...”

Snape gave a non-committal grunt as he guided Harry's limbs until the boy was on his knees facing the bench, leaning on it for support.

“I want you to promise something.”

Snape froze and Harry knew he had him.

“I want extra tutoring in Potions,” Harry grinned, spreading his legs a bit wider. “I'm not going to flunk that subject just because of a lousy professor.”

“I do not grant favours, and most especially not in exchange for sex,” Snape hissed, still not moving and not touching Harry.

Harry leaned forwards until he was presenting himself fully to Snape, chest pressed down on the bench. “I'm not asking for favours. Everyone knows the Slytherins can get tutoring; I just want a fair chance to pass Potions.”

Snape groaned. The boy looked so tempting like that, but Severus Snape was a man of strong principles, and he did not like giving even an inch.

“Just a few tutoring sessions? Only me, I promise; no Ron or even Hermione.”

When no answer seemed forthcoming from the Potions Master, Harry pressed back until he could feel Snape's cock against the skin of his ass. “Please.”

Snape gave in and thrust his hips against Harry's. “You have my word, mister Potter; you will not flunk Potions on my account. Now, Harry... spread your legs wider.”

Harry drew a shuddering breath and complied. God, he wanted Snape to fuck him.

A muttered spell later and Snape was slicking himself up with a cold gel. Then he quickly pushed a finger inside Harry, admiring the sounds his student made as he was impaled.

“Oh!” Harry cried when Snape added another finger. It stretched him, but it felt so good, and the electricity was still racing over his skin. His breath evaded him and he was panting.

“Harry, you cannot possibly know how much I've wanted this,” Snape purred, his warm breath ghosting over Harry's spine making them both desperate for more.

“Me neither, I never knew having someone's finger up your arse could feel this good,” Harry panted, biting his lip. Because it did feel that good; he wanted it so badly, even though he'd never done anything like it before.

He'd never even received a handjob until Snape had seduced him.

Harry shifted nervously when he noticed Snape had stopped completely, not even withdrawing the finger that was so distracting.

“Severus?”

“You've never done this before.”

“... Congrats, Severus, you're a genius.”

“Do not get smart with me, Mister Potter. And turn around.”

Harry regretfully did as he was told, feeling Snape's finger slip from him. He sat down in front of Snape, aware of his slight blush, and looked at the older man. “Well?”

Snape gazed at him with an unreadable look on his face. “Tell me, Harry, have you ever done anything of a sexual nature with another witch or wizard? Or Muggle,” he added softly.

Harry shook his head, grinning. “Nope.”

Snape sighed. “That will... complicate things. Well, then. On your back, Harry. I think I would rather have you on your back for this.”

Harry, still blushing but gaining confidence, did as he was told.

When Snape's finger once more found its target, Harry sighed happily and spread his legs wider. He couldn't see how this could possibly get -

“Oh.”

Snape had pushed another finger inside him. It felt better. Harry could feel the tight muscle shivering, easing up, allowing Snape's fingers to thrust in to the third knuckle. He smiled and let his eyes slip closed, wanting to focus everything on that delicious feeling.

“More?” Snape inquired softly, fingers spreading the youthful body open.

“Everything,” Harry agreed, moving his hips against Snape's hand.

“Just relax.”

Harry gave a gasp of surprise when four slick fingers slowly pressed into him. He could feel himself stretch and suddenly he knew it was going to hurt. When Snape pressed his cock inside him – and Snape's cock was nothing to scoff at, in Harry's opinion – it was going to hurt.

Because the four fingers almost did; there at the edge of the pleasure was a sharp tang of pain. And Harry just knew that when they were replaced with something bigger, harder and more desperate, that edge would close in on him.

He bit his teeth together and willed himself to relax. The fingers didn't hurt; even that edge was slipping away as Snape kept sliding them into him.

“Are you ready?” Snape asked, voice tight with control. Having Harry laid out in front of him like this had him hard to the point of desperation.

“No,” Harry moaned, feeling nervousness and trying to ignore it, “but do it now, or I'll never be.”

Snape stared at him, incredulous. “Harry, I am not about to fuck you just so you can pass Potions, if you don't want this!”

“I do,” Harry moaned, bucking a little against Snape's fingers (which had, to his desperation, stopped moving again). “I want this, I want you, it's just going to hurt like hell, isn't it?”

Snape removed his fingers and placed the head of his cock at Harry's opening. “It probably is. Which is why you shouldn't be doing it with me, here, now.”

“But you want to,” Harry panted, steeling himself for the breach he knew would come. “And I want to. Come on, Severus, do it before I change my mind!”

Snape pushed forward ever so slightly. Harry whimpered as the head of the older man's erection slipped inside him. It was hard, hot, smooth and just a fraction too big for him to feel comfortable.

“Don't stop, please, move,” Harry begged, gripping Snape's arms hard. “Please.”

Snape groaned and pushed forwards. “Don't speak, Harry. I've been waiting for this for... weeks.” He stopped, fully sheathed in the boy. “Don't make me lose control.”

Harry gave an incredulous sound of pleasure as Snape leaned down over him, biting his neck roughly. _Lose control? Snape lose control?_

“Tell me what works,” Snape said, slowly withdrawing so he could thrust back into the tight, tight, _impossibly_ tight heat of Harry Potter's body. “What feels better.”

“Not... it kinda hurts,” Harry gasped, feeling Snape fill him again. “But it's... it's good.”

“Slower?”

“No... oh, Severus, no!” the boy cried as something wonderful, something absolutely heavenly, speared through his body like a flash of pure bliss, and it all originated from where Snape was pushing slowly, but firmly, into him.

“No? I swear, Harry, if you're going to make me stop now -”

“No, don't stop!” Harry begged, moving his hands to clutch at the older man's hips. _So, so good!_

“Do that again, please, Severus, do it again, I – oh, yes, that! Thaa-haat...”

Harry could feel his voice merging with and drowning in the incoherent moans of delight as Snape thrust again and hit that magic spot again, sending another shard of white-hot pleasure through him.

“What... what are you... doing, oh, Merlin, to me?”

“That... is your prostate,” Snape panted, feeling the walls of a young body convulse around him. “And if I do... this...” Another roll of their hips, another shard. “... then you will break as you never have before, Harry.”

Harry screamed in pleasure. He'd never, in his wildest dreams, imagined anything could feel like that. Never.

“Severus!” he whimpered, clutching the other man tighter. “Please, Severus!”

“The sooner you surrender, Harry, the sooner I will come inside you,” Snape purred breathlessly. The boy was so tight, so willing, so eager. And he'd never been fucked before.

“Do you want me to come inside you? Your first shag, and your Potions professor is going to spend his come in you?”

Harry was keening with need. The pain was there, but ignored in favour of the occasional stab of the most intense pleasure he'd ever felt.

“Yes!”

Harry cried out as he came; came hard with Snape's cock forcing into him and the older man's breath panting against his neck. His whole body shook with the intensity, his entrance was convulsing around Snape, his hands were gripping desperately. _Severus!_

“Harry, I'm... Let me come in you,” Snape pleaded, thrusting harder and faster. “I need this, Harry, please!”

Filled with the delicious sound of Snape begging him for something so intimate, Harry slid his arms around the other man's waist and whispered in his ear, “Yes.”

Groaning deeply, Snape thrust hard, and Harry winced in pain as the older man filled him completely, bucking roughly into him and tensing over him.

The pain increased with each thrust now that his own pleasure was ebbing away. Harry whimpered and shoved gently against Snape, wanting him to pull out.

“Harry,” Snape breathed, “do you want me to leave?”

“I didn't say that,” Harry ground out. “Just get your cock out of my arse.”

With a low rumble of a chuckle, Snape withdrew, still shivering in aftershocks. Then he leaned on his elbow next to Harry's face, looking down at the youth with drowsy eyes. “Tender?”

“Yes,” Harry admitted, blushing. “And tired.”

“It's normal,” Snape assured him, looking over the mess they'd made of themselves and the mattress. “Although the circumstances were highly... unorthodox.”

Harry grinned again. “Don't care. I told you I wanted to do it.”

“And you won't be sitting down for a week, I guess.”

“It wasn't _that_ bad,” Harry said, frowning. “I mean, I might not want to do it again right now, but... later?”

Snape smirked, then rose and headed for the showers. “Later.”

Harry sighed and got up, wincing again as he felt the chill of the room.

“And Harry...”

The voice compelled the youth to listen. That no-longer-cold-but-relaxedly-lukewarm voice.

“Tell your friends to keep their hands to themselves in the future. You did indeed prove your willingness to continue our arrangement. Most pleasing indeed.”

Harry grinned, heading for the showers. Perhaps next time he should let Fred and George catch him naked somewhere else? Like the Potions class room?


End file.
